winter is Long
by Nanda Soldier
Summary: {...} My shadow wandered always looking for my missions. My missions are still confused, they seek answers and I do my work, but do not worry I'm afraid to give, but no one can prevent me. I narrate I seek. I seek, I redeem. Who are my missions: The girl mutant hydra And the darling of the winter soldier best known as Ghost. You know who I am? Yes I am death. {...}


The soldier was still alive. He did not expect it to be found by someone.  
The wounded soldier wandered the streets, running away from me, with the right arm and dislocated the other unable to give the guys out there the soldiers raided a shop and stole a coat cold Washington helped hide his true identity killer.  
His body swayed the icy streets looking for a shelter or something similar.  
Only trees. That's what he found.  
His feet walked into the woods aimlessly and without direction. The winds blew like a hurricane. Until a figure sitting under a tree called attention.  
His eyes were bleary could barely see the creature that was in front of him, he did not drop awaits. He still had his pocket knife then held strong and approached the victim who was resting in the tree.  
His feet were not walking correctly they were dragging on the ground that was already covered in snow.  
The person who sat not moved completely but raised his head and gave a long-suffering smile.  
He walked over to his direction and let the knife fall. His body was standing in front of an unknown person. The soldier broke down and fell on his face.

The sun did not appear, but the brightness of the day not awakened the soldier defeated. The unknown person who was sitting in the tree was a girl. Her name was Evelyn, I also followed but their resistance was great, she was a strong girl with a dark past.  
The soldier found himself unconscious, but she opened her mouth to get off some grunts and a few names.  
She did not understand everything because he spoke in Russian, Evelyn did not hesitate to help him he was hurt and needed help.  
Evelyn knew well she knew the area of medicinal herbs and helped bring them.  
The clothes of the soldier were super heavy and difficult to be removed but did not stop her to withdraw minutes later.  
His body was sculpted and athletic, his left arm was bionic and had a scar on his back. Evelyn treated for his injuries and left him resting.  
His walk to the nearest lake did not last long, his clothes were washed with the last supplies she had, but she knew boo worth.  
Upon returning the soldier was in the same way as before. She watched him.  
She found a cord around his neck. Pulling saw a dog tag that had written.  
Winter Soldier - ? ?  
00087653-7375001  
The first word she understood it was in English (Winter Soldier), she already suspected he was a soldier by his clothes and his weapons of pocket.  
\- Winter soldier. - Evelyn spoke with the dog tag in hand.  
The soldier returned to grunt  
\- the miiissionnn is noooot commmmpletedddd.- was doing he said in English Evelyn approach countenance.  
\- Soldier? - She wondered.  
He did not answer. His eyes opened but his speech did not quit.  
\- You need a bath, even if it is improvised. She said with certainty that he was understanding what she was saying.  
She dragged him to the lake. It was heavy. You could tell by the facial expression she did.  
When they reached the lake, Evelyn sought a wet cloth and wet in the lake.  
Making unique moves Evelyn wiped the drawing each formed of their muscles and taking care not to hurt.  
Pulling his head to his lap Evelyn pulling her hair washed each dried blood that was she did it fast because the capital was cold more.  
With a drier cloth she wiped and wrapped his coat as he brought.  
\- You are strange, but I guess not as strange as it still eu.- said with his head in her lap and stroking her cabelos.- at least I'll have a company.

_**{...} Near the forest **_

\- Was here we found the captain said the agent Rogers.- 13  
\- We have to find him ates what remained of the Hydra find.  
\- But you do not have a base.  
\- Shield never ends, agent never forget that.  
\- Director at that time the soldier should be out of reach  
\- Go to the forest. Call Agent Coulson, talk that Dir. Fury needs a cell to giant. And you come with me.  
\- Right now, sir  
The agents of the shield were ready to hunt for lost winter soldier, security Evelyn was in danger.  
My shadow walked along with the agents, I knew where he was but I never reveal my task was another.  
Each entry of the forest they distanced themselves more than double hidden, they were already lost.  
\- I need an expert in this area.  
\- But Sir, is already dusk and m ...  
\- The sun has set?  
\- No sir  
\- So let's keep looking.  
\- The help of Captain Rogers will be required?  
\- No, had a very busy day yesterday  
The director also hoped to find him because he could not be found by agents of the hydra.  
\- Mr Coulson's agent called us said had many problems but the base is resolved. He said if he could know who was big guy.  
\- Tell him to prepare the jet immediately because we found what we wanted.  
Director Fury found the duo after having given the entire back through the forest.  
She was leaning against the tree and the soldier had his head in his lap asleep.  
\- Look at that Agent 13, sleeping like an angel. Wait a minute ... this is not - the speech of the director was interrupted by the sound of jet passing over them making a huge windstorm.  
Evelyn awoke doing the soldier fall on your side. She was afraid, she thought about running away but could not leave the soldier alone there.  
She tried to drag but was surprised by the support team the shield.  
Come on, leave it on the floor and lace-se.- Ward said the agent.  
\- She did not know where to run or if she would use there, but did not risk this could expose you, that was the last thing she wanted.  
Evelyn surrendered and was handcuffed and taken along with the soldier who was still unconscious.  
I was in the forest. Still weighing whether I follow or do not follow this adventure, but if I do not follow I do not call myself Death so here we go.


End file.
